Theory of Relatives
by Evangelinne
Summary: It turns out, Lily Potter/Evans had another sister: Sally Jackson. And now, Sally lives in America... With her demigod son of Poseidon, Percy. What happens when they visit the Dursleys and Harry with some of Percy's Godly cousins one summer? Mass havoc? Yeah. (Set after the HoO series and during OotP.) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is kiiiiiinda Cliché, and I've done it on my other account, but I want to retry the idea in a whole new perspective. Sorry if the chapters are short, but I am working my butt off on my KindleFire, and this thing is blotchy in it's standards. AKA glitchy and laggy.**

Harry Potter flopped onto his ruffled covers, glasses askew, emerald green eyes staring at the flat, beige ceiling.

He wasn't very special looking. Taped up glasses askew on his face, almond shaped, emerald green eyes staring up dully, pale skin sticking to his showing bones, floppy, oversized clothes, pale, thin lips, shaggy, raven black hair, sticking up everywhere and refusing to lie down, even when attacked with a hairbrush.

He rolled onto his side and tumble-flopped out of bed, got up, straightened his glasses, attempted to make his hair lie flat, and half-stumbled, half-walked to the mirror set on his wall.

He removed the hand he hadn't realized was touching his forehead to reveal a small, pale, thin, jagged scar- Shaped like lightning. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

He then slumped to the door, fumbled sleepily with the light switch for a minute until it flicked off, and tumble-walked down the stairs, almost cracking his head open about once every other stair, eventually reaching the bottom to the sounds of bacon crackling on the pan and the morning news blaring.

He flopped into the kitchen/dining room and slid into a chair, where the smallest plate at the table, which had a thin strip of bacon and a quarter of an orange.

"Boy," the 'plump' man across the table growled, "We got.. A letter." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really? A letter? How incredibly not normal!" Vernon sneered at him. "Let me finish. A letter about YOU. From your mother's... Other sister."

Harry was confused. "Uh, other sister? I have relatives besides you?" Vernon nodded. "Yes, you insolent boy. Your aunt Sally lives in America- And it turns out you have a cousin. A boy. He's currently sixteen or so."

Harry was practically elated. "I have relatives?" Vernon growled and snapped at him, "You have US! But that's besides the point. They're coming to visit, and they're bringing friends. Maybe if you're good, they'll be taking one more person than they came with." He eyed Harry gleefully.

Harry scarfed down the food he had, then ran upstairs, three steps at a time, and flew into his room.

This might turn into an awesome summer, after all.

**Hey, guys! This is when Harry learned he had relatives. Next is Percy. Them arriving will be chapter three. Again, sorry if it's super short. Typing on a Kindle, here! Please, do constructive criticism, don't just say how awful or epic it is. I'm gonna say, I, for one, don't like it, but I like the plotline, so I'll stick with it.**

**R & R, please!**

**-Evangelinne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, wow, REVIEWS! So HAPPY! Do the happy dance! This is set in OOP, so, thanks, guys.**

Percy rolled onto his stomach as his mother shook him, attempting to wake him up, but ultimately failing.

His mother shook him again, scratched her head, then, her face lit up with an idea.

"Percy, downstairs in 5, or no mom-specialty blue pancakes. Just a PopTart." She wagged her finger menacingly.

Percy shot up like a bullet. "Okay, okay, 'm up, Mom!" Sally laughed, then exited to give Percy some privacy.

Percy shook himself, rolled out of bed, and trudged to the mirror to see a ruffled teenager of about sixteen. He had a massive flop of ink black hair that got all in his face, suntanned, perfect looking skin, sea green eyes that sparkled with laughter, a thin, smooth face, his signature lopsided smile, and the shoulders unshowing under his blue shirt.

He groaned, stripped to his skivvies, jumped into the shower for a minute, rolled out, pulled some 'clean' clothes on, and flopped to the kitchen room down the hall.

His mom set out some blue pancakes and sat down, which surprised him. She never had time to sit.

"Percy... We're going to visit London this summer." Percy choked. "WHAT?!"

Her mom sighed. "I have a sister there. I had two... But Lily... She died. You have cousins there, and Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are coming."

She had that pleading look, like, 'Please-Don't-Make-This-Harder-Than-It-Has-To-Be', and Percy gave in.

"Fine."

**Okay, again, short 'n' sweet! (Sigh). Yeah, I know, I know... SORRY! It's time for bed here, I wrote this in a hurry for my reviewers.**

**-Eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, checked the word count for the last chapter... So darn short, even for one written in 15 minutes when I'm sleepy and nervous (I'd forgotten to my homework!) and I just really wanted to post! Sorry about that, but I wanted to give you guys SOMEthing.**

****Percy fidgeted in his seat as the drove down the drive of endlessly the same houses. Nico and Thalia were in Dad War mode, so he'd managed to grab shotgun.

"MY DAD!" "NO, MINE!" "MINE!" "NO!" "YES!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!" yelled Annabeth and Percy's mom at the same time, then they looked at each other, embarrassed. They all cracked up.

Percy laughed so hard he almost missed the house- But not his mom, no, sir, she pulled right into the driveway of Number four of Endless, Boring, The Same Houses Drive.

Wait, Privet Drive, sorry. Still, catchy name, right?

Anyways...

Harry peered over the banister anxiously. He'd heard a car pull up, so, he called, "Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon! They're here!"

Aunt Petunia rushed in, looking flustered, her long neck still astounding Harry, wearing a scarlet dress that would've been pretty on someone else, and some gray flats.

"Oh, God!" She rushed to the door upon hearing voices, which gave Harry a chance to get in place- A stair where he could see the door, but nobody could see him, except from upstairs.

The voices were hearable now. "Percy, tuck in your collar, Thalia, Nico, please, I don't care whose dad is better, Annabeth, please, put that book down and ring the doorbell!"

**Ding-Donggggggggg**.

Petunia opened the door. "Sally!"

The woman in the door looked nothing like her sisters. She had long, mousey brown blonde hair, like a darker version of Luna's, smiling, twinkling skye blue eyes- Dumbledore-like, almost- and a small smile that revealed smile wrinkles all over her face. She wore a blue cardigan and a plain, white shirt under it, some dark gray jeans, and some gray sneakers.

Three kids were behind her, but he couldn't make out their facial features or clothes because it was 9 PM.

"Come in, then," said Petunia.

"Thank you," said Sally.

**Ooooooh, cliffie! Is this long enough? It was done in my half hour before school, sooooo...**

**-Eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo, I'm back! This time, I'm on my computer (Thank God- *Thunder* -Um, *cough*, Gods, then!), so we MIGHT have a long chapter here! Okay, from now on, we will not flame. *Chucks apples at the heads of people demanding longer apples- Sorry, chapters- Heh, heh, heh...* I may have some references to inside jokes from my life, so don't be confused! And, yes, the POV is from me, the Supreme Overlord of Story-Ness.**

**Now, to do the Every-4-Chapters Disclaimer! To make up for having no disclaimers, I shall bring in someone very special!**

**"LET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!" Hush, Percy, I'm telling them how the disclaimer is going to go. *Shines flashlight on him***

**"OKAY! OW, GET THAT OUTTA MY EYES! EVANE DOESN'T OWN ME OR HARRY OR NICO OR MY MOM OR PETUNIA OR VERNON OR DUDLEY OR NICO OR THALIA OR ANNABETH!"**

**Good job! I'm gonna go get some **

The woman stepped onto the threshold, wringing out her wet sweater- It must've been raining or something. The four kids stepped in after her, looking around nervously.

One, a teenager of about 16, a girl, had long, curly, flowing honey blonde hair, tugged into a ponytail, wide, striking gray eyes, almost like an owl's, skin, tanned from basking in the sun too long, or some other poetic thing, almost glowing with an aura of danger that seemed to surround her, an orange-tangerine tank top- What is UP with these people? Bright orange. In LONDON. Good idea!- some dark gray denim shorts that were a little above the knee, and shock-white sneakers with the word Nike on the sides.

A boy, seemingly the same age as her, had his arm hooked in hers. _They're a couple, _thought Harry, not at all disappointed. Pshfft, California surfer girl, no big deal, no, sir!

Anyways.

The boy had a shock of raven-black hair and green eyes, like Harry. That was where the similarities ended, and almost never even _began_. The boy's hair was more ratty than Harry's, his eyes not almond shaped, but narrow and alert, and not even emerald green, but sea green, like you see on those pictures of Hawaii and stuff. He had tan skin that had an aura like the girl's, but much, much stronger- You could almost see it. He wore a long-sleeved version of the girl's shirt- Again, orange in London? What do you see wrong with this scene?- baggy, fraying blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylors.

A younger boy, of maybe 13 or 14, stood next to him, wary and alert. He had a mop of midnight black-brown hair that was so shaggy, even Bill Weasley would approve, narrowed, tense eyes that held secrets, chocolate brown-black and seemingly endless and pupil-less, a pale, yet somehow tanned-olive skin tone- He radiated power a bit more than Owl Eyes, but a bit less than Sea Boy, as Harry had taken to calling them. He wore- Thank God- a leather, 1900s, black aviator's jacket, ripped, black, baggy jeans- Oooh-kayyyy- a black male singlet with a gray skull on it, and black leather boots. No more orange! Give some cheers, people!

The last teenager was a girl, maybe 14 or 15. She had spiky hair, which was blacker than the ink Harry wrote with. Poetry, eh? Eh? Anyways. She had a thin, sallow face, like Snape, but everything else was different. Scary, shocking blue eyes that were rimmed with lightning yellow, a pale complexion, a multitude of freckles, and a smirk playing across her lips as Aviator Dude, as Harry was now calling him in his head, scowled at her. She wore a moon-silver parka jacket, a black tee underneath, proclaiming GREEN DAY- Again, yay! No more orange!- ripped, black skinny jeans, and gray Sperry boater shoes that looked like a mix between flats, moccasins, and sneakers.

The younger one looked up.

"Who's the stalker on the stairs?" **(Thanks, Summer, for this idea!)**

Harry fell back and ran to his room, grabbed a book from his bookcase, and managed to acclaim an 'I'm reading and innocent and relaxing and innocent' composure before Petunia burst in.

Harry looked up, 'startled' and 'lost his page'. "Aunt Petunia? What-?"

At least, that's how he envisioned it in his head.

But Aunt Petunia never came. Instead, Sea Boy came in, a look of puzzlement on his face. "D'you know where the guest room is?" He then gawked. "You're- You're a nerdy version of me!"

Owl Eyes came up behind him and slapped him upside the head. "Seaweed Brain, be nice!" Then, she turned to Harry. "Sorry about him. C'mon, Percy, we found our room." She then dragged him down the hall.

This would be an interesting summer.

**This is mostly just a space filler upper. Thanks to Summer for the 'stalker on the stairs' idea! Hope you enjoyed this (very, very, VERY) long chapter.**

**-Evane**


	5. SUPER MEGA AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hi, this is an author's note.**

**Look, I'm SO, SO sorry!**

**Today we did our state test for writing.**

**I've been caught up, and I have writer's block on this.**

**So, this is going on hiatus.**

**Don't worry- Any DP fans can check out the story I have to let loose, it'll be up in a bit.**

**This may be up for adoption...**

**:( Thanks to lovers and haters alike. This has been incredible for me.**

**Soooo...**

**Evane, signing out.**

**P.S. EVANESCENCE FOREVER! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**WOOP! YES! TESTING ENDS THIS WEEK, SO, I AM BACK! Sorry, all who were reading Phantom Menace, I, sadly, deleted that. Anyone who wants to adopt it, PM me.**

**That out of the way, yes, the hiatus is over! (Hums along to Hero by Skillet) (Sings at opera vocals) I NEED A HEEEEEEEROOOOOOO- (Window breaks)**

**Anyways... Please, yes, you can flame, but, be constructive about it, PLEASE!**

**I may have a Hunger Games one shot up soon- I had one wacko dream that must go into word form ASAP! No, not Apple Seed Are not Peeled grapes. As Soon As Possible. D'oh...!**

**Away with my ADHD, on with the story!**

* * *

Percy looked at the room. It had 4 single person beds with sky blue quilts and Annabeth gray pillow covers over fluffy, white pillows. The walls were a meek beige color, with a shock white carpet over dark, stained wood floors. Many blue and gray chairs were in the left corner, alongside wood tables painted white. The chairs had various quilts draped over them and assorted pillows on them. At the foot of each bed were empty, metal, beige painted trunks. A large window that expanded over the middle two beds viewed the front of the house. In the right corner was a small, wood, gray colored desk with drawers, assorted pencils and pens, and notebook paper on were bedstands in between each bed; Two, total, if you can't imagine this or do math very well.

Annabeth called the bed on the left wall, Thalia called the one to its right, Percy called the next one, and Nico picked the one on the far right.

They unpacked their things into the seperate trunks and bedstand drawers. Thals plugged in her He-Pod (Hephaestus Enhanced Portable, Organicly Deemed Music Device, made by the Hephaestus and Iris cabins), cranked up some Three Days Grace (Get it? Thalia's one of the Three Muses, and her last name's Grace... Oh, never MIND!), pulled out a book called The Hunger Games, and started to read.

Annabeth got out a Roman Architecture book called Architecture For The Ages, plopped down, and started reading. She'd learned to read Latin, and had become obsessed with Roman texts, scrolls, books- Anything she could get her her hands on, really.

Nico got out his He-De-Tab (Hephaestus Enhanced, Demeter Deemed, Tablet Assistant Book; Made by Hephaestus, Iris, and Demeter cabins, it had constant WiFi, Netflix 24/7, access to any website on the Web, video cam with awesome graphics, and... Temple Run 2, Angry Birds and Where's My Goddess/God, an invention of the Hermes cabin that'd gone global and was on the Apple app store), jumped into his bed, pulled up an article he'd been reading about the psychology of black widow spiders (One word: Ugh), and hummed an annoying tune softly.

Percy said, "Uh, 'm gonna go explore. Cya 'til dinner... Or maybe curfew." He looked sheepish. Annabeth smirked at him and nodded, Thals grinned, and Nico rolled his eyes, like, Perce, you delete the maybe and that sentence is true.

Percy and closed the (beige) door, walked down the (beige) hallway, made his way past the various (beige) doors, and knocked on the (beige) one nearest the landing that had beige walls and, why, yes, white carpeting!, and led to the (beige) stairs.

A head peeked out; It had a sallow face, pale beyond imaginable skin tone, wide, emerald green, almond shaped eyes, and scraggly, ink black hair.

"Mmm? Oh, it's you, hi. Come in... I guess?" said Harry bewilderedly.

Percy nodded into the hallway. "Are your aunt and uncle obsessed with beige or something?" he asked, coming in, Harry shutting the door behind.

He flushed profusely, a scarlet color. "No... That's how all the houses are." He gestured at his gray wall and beige carpet. "I got lucky."

Percy looked around. There was a few eyebrow raisers, but nothing much... Until he saw the-

"An OWL?!" he exclaimed. Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, uh... Er... That's Hedwig...?"

* * *

**Note my epic fail of a cliffie and lack of action, but, hey, about 680 words of text total in a painstaking hour. Not bad, if I do say so m'self!**

**-EVANE**


	7. Chapter 6

**:3 Wow. I can't believe it's taken THIS LONG to update! I should concentrate less on The Underground Thieves and more on this. And T.U.T. has 60+ reviews. This has 70+. This has only 3k-5k words and 6 real chapters as of now. T.U.T. has, like, 8.8k words and 8 chapters. That is SAD, people. Just SAD. The Teen Titans/Danny Phantom crossover section is SO UN-LOVED! I dare you guys to check it out; That section is how I became obsessed with Danny Phantom.**

**Sorry for the uber-long, unexpected hiatus. I can't explain it. I just- Didn't write. I just slowly forgot about this story, and I'm dearly sorry for that.**

**I'm going to start doing longer chapters (at least 900 words per chapter), because I'm mad and appalled at myself, seeing the shoddy handiwork, bad grammar, immaturity, lack of action, and bad usage of words in those other chapters.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, any signs of Prachel would be gone, one of Harry's kids would be named Sirius James Potter or Sable Lily Potter, Bianca would've lived, Nico wouldn't be labeled as weak in MoA, et cetera!**

* * *

Percy blinked and made a sound that sounded like "Errr" and "Uhh" and "Ohh" combined. "An... Owl? Wow. Annabeth'd be elated right about n- Did I just say elated?!"

He blinked some more. "Annabeth really DOES rub off on me." He looked at his watch and yelped, surprising Harry, who jumped and reached his hand into his pocket.

"Ah, man, sho-o-ot, Annabeth's gonna kill me- I gotta go, nice meeting ya, Harry!" Percy ran out, leaving Harry himself the one blinking.

* * *

"DINNER!" called Petunia and Sally at the same time, but Sally also called, "AND PERCY, YOU'D BETTER NOT SKIP IT THIS TIME TO MAKE OUT WITH ANNABETH!"

All six kids (two of which were blushing profusely and two others whom were snickering- I bet you can guess who) came down the (beige) stairs, Dudley flicking Harry in the back, Harry ignoring him and asking Nico questions (in between Nico's snickers, of course), Thalia talking to Annabeth, who'd slightly lost her blush, and Percy thinking about something or other, his eyes glazed.

They finally made it into the (beige) dining room, at which the five-person table had four extra chairs pulled up.

The demigods and Sally all sat together, which didn't surprise Harry.

Harry listened to (Translate: EAVESDROPPED) on the four teenagers.

"I'm praying Chiron can take care of Travis and Connor," Annabeth was saying to Thalia. "We can't have them pranking Clarisse's cabin again, remember? Clarisse sent Connor to the medical centre after he did the Flaming Spear prank."

Thalia replied, "Gods, Annabeth, who I'm worried about is Grover." She turned to Percy, who was eating his mashed potatoes. "Why didn't he come again?"

Percy almost spoke, but then, with a glare from Sally, swallowed before he said, "Nature stuff. And he said, and I quote, I don't want to be away from Juniper again. Another guy almost got her." He snorted. "I don't really understand their couple logic. That _guy _that _almost got her _just flirted with her before Juniper said she had a boyfriend! I mean, do you guys get them?" Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico shook their heads. "Nope." "Not really." "Not a clue."

Petunia turned to Sally and said to her, "Sally, we've heard of Paul so much. How is he?" Sally beamed. "Just got a new job as a dentist." Harry choked slightly*****, but nobody but Nico noticed, who looked at him oddly but said nothing.

"And are these four ALL your children?" asked Vernon snoopily. Nico looked aghast, Annabeth choked, Thalia turned a deathly pale, and Percy just sniggered at his friends' misfortune. Harry noticed, and then thought, _How the bloody hell are these four blokes siblings?! Maybe Death Boy and Zappy*****, just maybe, but... No, the stuff between Percy and Annabeth are too- And Sally said not to 'Make out with Annabeth!' again, skipping dinner._

"No. Thalia and Nico are Percy's cousins on his dad's side, and Annabeth is his-" Percy and Annabeth turned white and shook their heads at her, but Sally smirked and went on, "Girlf-" "Oh, Mom, I- um- Gotta go the the... Um... Bye!" Percy practically knocked over his chair trying to get away, but before he could, Sally finished, "-riend."

Percy sat down, defeated and mortified. Vernon shook his head, Petunia smiled her first half-smile in months, and Thalia and Nico sniggered at their cousin's (and his girlfriend's, truth be told) dilemma.

Thalia then whispered, loud enough for only Percy, Annabeth, Sally, and Harry (though probably unintentionally to him), who was next to them, to hear: "Thirty bucks and some drachma says Percy makes out with her by the end of the summer." "PLUS you wear a pink Hello Kitty jumpsuit and a neon purple mask AND a fluorescent teal miniskirt A-A-AND shock white boots... All day long." "What if you lose?" "YOU have to wear a NEON RAINBOW COLORED NYAN CAT LEOTARD. _All day._" "Deal." They shook hands to Percy and Annabeth's mortified looks at each other.

* * *

Dinner passed without much event afterwards, and eventually, at 10 o'clock, everyone went up to their rooms.

Nico flopped onto his bed, wearing a floppy, long-sleeved black pajama top that read, _SKILLET: Concert, L.A. 2011, _black, baggy sweat pants, and onyx, oversized socks. "G'nig- (Snore)." He'd fallen asleep.

They all laughed and sat onto their respective beds.

Annabeth wore her Camp Half-Blood shirt, white shorts that reached her knees, and gray ankle socks. She flopped down onto her stomach and groaned dramatically. "Uargheghhhhhh.'

Thalia laughed. She had on a neon silver tank top proclaiming, _WHISPERS IN THE DARK!_, black legging capris, and shock white half-knee socks with gray stripes. She got up and jumped onto Annabeth, who proclaimed, slightly muffled, "Gerroff me! Gedd 'er off me!"

Percy shook his head and smirked at her, but got up and pulled Thalia off. He had on a sea green T-shirt, blue sweatpants, and bare feet.

They all finally turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

**NOW THEN!**

**These (*) are things to say, THERE'S AN EXPLANATION AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Here we go:**

*** 1) Dentist thing. In the books, it says Hermione's parents are dentists, so Harry chokes thinking of it, which reminds him of Hermione.**

*** 2) Zappy and Death Boy thing. He doesn't know Thals and Nico's names yet, and I wanted to get creative, so, when he thinks of them (Wait... I didn't mean like... Eurgh! That sounded so perverted!), that's the names he uses in his head.**

**Now then. Review for me, please?**

**-Evane**


	8. Chapter 7

**You guys suck at reviewing. Nah, kidding, 10+ is really good!**

**Here's a shout out to Pink Addict, dunno if she's reading this: G'luck, and may the Gods be ever in your favor, Pink.**

**I don't own PJO or HP.**

**And, to the guest who said Skillet is Christian, let me just say: What- The- Flubberdinuggets? I don't think Skillet's Christian...**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Mulk. If You Donno Why, Read "The Orphans of Jump".**

* * *

Harry awoke to murmuring across the hall. He rolled over onto his side to check his clock. The window outside was dark, and the clock read 3:01. _In the morning._ He groaned and rolled over again, back onto his stomach. Then he remembered the murmuring and shot up.

He slipped out of bed silently and crept to the door. The murmuring was a bit louder now, even if only a bit of it was discernible.

"...Chiron... Juniper... Everything's okay!... Yeah... No... Eurughhh... Thalia and Nico... Bet... Humiliating... Annabeth... Mom... Kiss..."

Harry slunk out his door.

Percy was standing in the hall, a phone to his ear. Harry couldn't hear the other end, but he wished he could. He could now hear Percy, though. "-On, Grover! Clarisse can't be that b- Oh, wait, yeah, she can. How's camp?" He paused to listen. "Hunters?" Pause. "No way. The boundaries are stable." Pause. "No way. Albino alligator?" Pause. "Look, it's three AM, I'll call you when the others won't kill me for waking them up." Pause. "Yeah." Pause. "No. Not really." Pause. "You are NOT going on a scout to Brooklyn." Pause. "No, Grover." Pause. "No." Pause. "Remember last time?!" Pause. "Yeah." Pause. "No." Pause. "No amount of PLEASE!s are gonna-" Pause. "Yeah." Pause. "Whatever." Pause. "Yeah, I guess. Bye, Grover."

Harry gulped and slipped back into his room.

* * *

Harry awoke at eight A.M. He blinked sleepily, last night's events all but erased from his mind.

* * *

"Now, kids," said Ms. J- _No, Miss Sally_, thought Harry, "I want you out of Petunia's house today."

She glared at Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico, who were all sitting at the table. Percy was eating some cereal (Something called MultiGrain Cheerios, which he said, and I quote, "Are just nasty, but hey, don't want an angry Annie on my tail."), Annabeth was eating some scrambled eggs she'd cooked for everyone, which the other 3 visitors haven't eaten ("No, no, let me coo-" "It's fine. Honestly." "NO IT'S NOT! ANNABETH'S COOKING?! RUN, GUYS!" Commence Annabeth glaring), Thalia was chewing on her second granola bar that she'd brought out of her lifetime supply she apparently brought ("I am not eating British food, Miss Sally. Blueberry granola bars are fine!"), and Nico was chewing on an overburnt slice of toast and staring into nothing.

Percy groaned. "But MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-" "No BUT MOMs this time. I don't want you destroying your Aunt's house, Percy, and six teenagers won't cut it." Miss Sally, as she said to call her, was like a carbon copy of Mrs. Weasley, just with less kids.

"Fine," he grumbled and got up, took his dish, and went to the sink, rinsed it out, and set it in the other half of the sink. Then he trudged upstairs to get his clothes on.

Miss Sally raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?" Annabeth snorted. "He's angry, because he didn't get to go to Camp this year." "Camp?" asked Aunt Petunia at the same time Harry thought it.

"We all go to a summer camp," explained Annabeth, "In New York. It's a summer camp or year round camp slash school. There's lots of people there, and we have a lot of close friends there, too. He's mad because we didn't get to go this year. He was all excited, blabbing for weeks about it." She shook her head.

"A-humn," said Petunia.

The other three finished, Nico being the last, and headed upstairs to get dressed to head out.

They came downstairs. Percy wore a sea green hoodie sweatshirt, gray jeans, and the same sneakers as yesterday. Annabeth wore a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top, white Levi skinny jeans, and tan Uggs. Nico had on black, baggy jeans, black leather boots, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and his seemingly ever-present aviator's jacket. Thalia had on black skinny jeans, white Uggs, a neon blue T-Shirt, and a silvery Parka jacke, along with some spike wristbands and the lightning bolt insignia on her tee.

Sally practically shoved them out the door, and Harry followed suit, quite awkwardly, really, so as not to be left alone in the house with Dudley.

"Um..." "Um?" "Yeah." "You're such an idiot, Percy." "I know."

The four sighed, then Nico said, "Look, let's just go- I donno- Mess around somewhere." "Nico, I think... That's... Loitering..." "So?" "..." "What? All I could think of, okay?"

Harry, by then, had wandered off somewhere. His mind wandering back to the few and far between (Read: No) letters with sparse details, his feet carried him into an alleyway.

Although it was around noon, it was very, very dark all the sudden. The sky was pitch black.

Dudley walked into the alley smugly with a sneer on his pig-like face, his gang following behind. "POTTER!" Harry blinked, realizing where he was and who was there. "Big D, right? Hey, nice followers, where's their WE'RE SLAVES OF BIG D! badges?"

Dudley sneered at him, then turned to his Gang and said, "Go on. I'll deal with Freak here, guys." Grumbling, the Gang left and Dudley sized up Harry.

"So. Ready to be pummeled?"

And that's when all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**DONE!**

**As ever, read, review, fave, and follow, guys.**

**-Evane**


	9. Chapter 8

**IT'S AN ANNIVERSARY! OUR FIRST HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAY, GUYS! Next Milestone: 150 reviews!**

**Here, I'll answer some reviews:**

**Guest/SA: Wow. Never thought of it that way. And yeah, if I'd heard they were Christian, I still would've listened to them. I'm just kind'a used to Christian music being my friend Hannah's mom's country CDs about Jesus and the Savior and God.**

**Guest: (UGGS) About the uggs, I imagine London, no matter how summer-y it is, is going to be kind of dreary and wet and cold.**

**pjoperson: Mmm, yeah, I know. I just wanted to put emphasis on their conversation, and how they're talking to one another.**

**LPGD: Mmm, can't tell you yet, but your bet might just need to be heightened... Just a tad... (Wink)**

* * *

**Theory Of Relatives**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Dementors, The Order, And Demigods, Oh My!**

* * *

The rain, which had been coming down in sheets and soaking him, just- Stopped. The lights started flickering, and then they started to glow bleach white. Their flickering stopped, and the flames dimmed.

"W-What the bloody hell are y-you doing?!" whimpered Dudley.

"Nothing! I dunno what's happening!" exclaimed Harry, easing his wand from his pocket instinctively. The cloudy sky was now cloudless, and as pitch black as nothingness. The alley's shadows were darker, more menacing. The air seemed to moan and sigh and groan.

The air grew colder; Chilly at first, then a burning, freezing cold. Harry could see his breath.

Harry cast a _Lumos _charm so they could see better, but all there was to see was Dudley shivering, an alley dumpster, and a locked manhole in the ground.

"STOP-P-P I-I-IT-T-T-T!" yelled Dudley, shivering and wheezing in the cold.

"I'm not doing anything," said Harry quietly, "But I know what's going on..."

"What?"

"Dementors."

"D-Dementi-what's-its?" stammered Dudley.

"De-Men-Tor," explained Harry in an _Are you dumb, mate?_ tone.

"W-What's that- I m-mean, those- I- I m-mean-!" stuttered Dudley._  
_

"Ghost-like things. They suck out all the happiness in you."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah."

The shadows bulged and sighed with the wind as three tall, dark figures in billowing cloaks floated into the alley. Their hoods were up, and their faces were hidden in the shadows. Their hands were shock white and skeletal, long and fumblings fingers grabbing at the air. Their breathing sounded like a shriek mixed with a moan.

Dudley fell back with a VERY manly shriek _(Cough cough SARCASM MUCH?! Cough cough)_ and tripped, flailing all the way to the ground, eyes bulging, face pale. And- And-

Then there was someone- They were screaming, yelling- He was falling- Green lights- Screams- Cedric, dead- His parents- Voldemort- Falling- The screaming again- Pain, pain, pain, hurt, guilt, horror, sorrow, sadness, mourning-

Where was a happy memory?! Happy- Happy- Happy- Hermione. Ron. HERMIONE AND RON! Hermione's smart antics, Ron's love of food, their utter loyalty in their friendship-

"_E-EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" roared Harry adamantly, his voice firm, the happy memories of his friends dancing side by side in and out of his mind.

One backed off, but the other two surged forwards. The stag held them off, but only just.

Then, a figure erupted from the shadows. It took one look at the scene, then it started yelling angrily at them in a weird language, waving around- Was that a sword?! Anyways...

"Σκιά του είδους! Γιατί είσαι εδώ?!" **(1) **...Wait, whaaaaat?

The dementors turned to him and hissed. That was when he got a clear view of the ranting figure.

It was Nico.

"Λοιπόν, τέλος πάντων. πάω!" **(2) **said Nico aggressively to them.

They made moaning and groaning noises, yet he could hear words in the boy's language. "Αλλά ο Δάσκαλος! Έχουμε τις παραγγελίες! Από τους υπόλοιπους μάγους!" **(3)**

The boy got a puzzled look on his face. "γιατί?" **(4)**

Nico then scowled at them as they hissed and moaned in the strange language. "Δάσκαλε! Θα πρέπει... Θα πρέπει να πάμε." **(5)**

Nico sighed in relief, then quickly told them, "Καλό. Καλό." **(6)**

The dementors glided down, whispering and moaning in that strange language. "Γιατί αυτός να μας διοικήσει... Ακόμα κι αν είναι ο γιος του Δασκάλου... Λοιπόν, νομίζω ότι είναι αντιπαθητικός... Ναι, ναι... μπασταρδάκι..." **(7)**

Nico looked them over. He saw Dudley, on the ground, pale as a banshee, and Harry, eyes wide in shock, wand still in hand, his _Lumos _charm (?) still slightly lighting up the alley.

He looked over them for a second before handing Harry a bar of dark chocolate. "Here. Eat this. It'll-" "-Help. Yeah, I know."

There was an awkward silence until Nico asked, "You're a wizard... Aren't you?"

Harry wasn't too shocked anymore. "You know?"

Nico snorted. "Duh. Wand, the Φως Δημιουργία. What did you call it? Um... Patroclus? Patrocus?" **(8)** "Patronus."

"Mmn, yeah. Anyway. You can't tell the others we saw some είδος Σκιά today. Or about this. None of this is public, Harry." **(9)**

"Umm- Evo s-skiea-au?" **(*)****  
**

"No. The είδος Σκιά. Or Shadow Kind in English, if you prefer. What you call dementors." **(10)**_  
_

They pondered that silently for a moment before Nico said, "You'd better head back."

He turned into the shadows, and Harry called out, "Wait!"

But Nico was gone.

And on that note, Harry lifted up Dudley just as a lady, the lady who Harry used to stay with and liked cats whose name he couldn't remember, came in and started ranting and helping him with Dudley.

Harry never told her about Nico.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**(1): Shadow kind! Why are you here?!**

**(2): Well, nevermind. Go!**

**(3): But Master! We have orders! From the wizards!**

**(4): Why?**

**(5): Master! We shall... We shall go.**

**(6): Go. Go.**

**(7): Why does he get to command us... Even if he is Master's son... Well, I think he's obnoxious... Yes, yes... Little (Do Not Translate This).**

**(8): Light Creation**

**(9): Shadow Kind**

**(10): Okay, by now, you should know it means Shadow Kind.**

* * *

**(*): This is how Google Translate said it's pronounced. E-Vo Ski-Uh, or something like that... I need better speakers!**

* * *

**Sorry for lack of action, much usage of Greek words, probable OOC-ness, forgetting Cat Lady's name, et cetera.**

**And for shortness of the chapter. And the lateness of it. And- Okay, I'm ranting now.**

**Thanks for reading! Ciao!**

**-Evane**


	10. Chapter 9

Dinner that night was tense. Nico had some bruises he refused to explain, Harry had come home toting an unconscious Dudley, Percy and Thalia had gotten into a loud argument and refused to tell what language they'd been talking (See TALKING, read YELLING LOUDLY AT EACH OTHER) in, and Annabeth seemed absorbed in her thoughts.

Finally, Sally sent the quartet to bed, and, although she didn't have control over Harry, sent him a stern glare, and he scooted off to his room, getting the message. Dudley didn't, though, and stayed, gnawing on his seventh chicken leg.

As Harry walked to his room, he heard voices, and paused to listen to them. It wasn't _eavesdropping_. If they didn't want to be heard, they would have been quieter... Right? Right. At least, that's how Harry assured himself he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Nico, tell us how you got the bruises," came Percy's worried voice.

"No."

"Come on, Nicky..."

"Don't call me that."

"Tell us, then!"

"No."

"Why?"

"...'Cause."

"Uh, '...'Cause' why?"

"...I'm not telling."

"Why?"

"...'Cause."

"This is getting nowhere!" exclaimed Annabeth exasperatedly.

"...Exactly."

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Percy-!" yelled Thalia.

"...'Cause."

"Nico, you gotta say more than '...'Cause'. Pleaseeee?"

"No. I can't tell you."

"Whyyyy?"

"...'Cause."

"Ugh! Nico, you're hopeless!"

"...I know."

Harry slipped into the room, pondering the situation, until...

_Tap! Tap Tap-Tap Tap! Tap Tap-Tap-Tap Tap-Tap!_

At the window was Hedwig. He hastily opened it, and Hedwig flew in, hooting in a pleased measure.

He looked at the letter she held out on her leg, which was addressed _Harry Potter, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, _took it, and tore it open.

It read:

_June 19th_

**_DEAR HARRY,_**

_Sorry our letters were few and far between, but it'll all be explained later on._

_We are arriving to pick you up on the 23rd of June. That's Friday, June 23rd._

_As of now, we'll be there at 10 o'clock sharp to pick you up. I repeat, that's ten o'clock P.M. sharp on Friday, June 23rd._

_Have your things for Hogwarts and the rest of summer packed for then._

_Please owl back if there's problems._

_And Harry, nice job keeping sane all summer. Padfoot sends his regards. Good luck, Harry._

**_SINCERELY,_**

**_LUPIN_**

Harry checked the calendar. Today was the 20th. Then he realized about Percy and his family and yelped, grabbed a piece of scrap parchment and a pencil, mainly because he was too lazy to look for his quill and ink in the mess of his room and Percy'd dropped it, and started writing.

**_LUPIN,_**

_We have a problem._

_Apparently, mum had another sister named Sally. Who has a kid. Named Percy. Who has cousins on his dad's side. And a girlfriend. Named Nico and Thalia. Annabeth's his girlfriend._

_Well, they're visiting. And they're here. Right now._

**_FROM,_**

**_HARRY_**

He quickly rolled up the parchment, grabbed some of the string coming off the old, unfitting sweater in his closet, and hurriedly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

Hedwig hooted, flapped her wings gently a bit and clipped her beak in his direction, and flew out the window.

Harry sighed and watched her become just a dot on the setting sun's skyline before disappearing completely.

* * *

The next day passed (mostly) normally.

The four visitors were out of the house by noon and back by six thirty for dinner, Harry was pacing his room, waiting for Hedwig, and dinner was a series of silence, chit-chats, occasional outbursts, and Dudley yelling at the top of his lungs every time he cleaned his plate, which was maybe every ten minutes or so, "MUM, MORE FOOD!"

After everyone else had fallen asleep, Harry was up, pacing and waiting for the reply to come. His efforts were not wasted for, at three A.M., Hedwig returned with a scroll tied to her leg.

Harry practically fell over himself opening the letter, which he mouthed to himself as he read.

_**TO HARRY,**_

_This could be a problem._

_But, for some reason, Dumbledore got 'Annoying Twinkle Eyes' and said, "Go as planned."_

_So, we're coming, as planned. Your relatives, and Sally, will be out for dinner, along with Dudley, leaving you and Percy and his cousins and girlfriend at the house._

_Try to get them out of the way for us._

_We're proceeding as planned._

**_LUPIN_**

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Lupin. Is. Bloody. Crazy. _He sighed. _But whatever. I gotta find a way to get rid of them... Maybe Nico'll help, he knows my secret... Or was that a hallucination? _As he flopped onto his bed, letter crumpled in his hand, his last coherent thought was, _Bloody hell._

* * *

"We'll be back before three. Percy, don't blow the house up. Annabeth, keep them in check. Thalia, Nico, I don't care whose dad is better, just shut up about it for one night. Be good," said Sally in her rapid fire way.

"Yes, mom."

"Yeah, sure, Miss Sally, I'll try."

"Okay, Ms. Sally."

"M'kay, Ms. Jackson."

"Annabeth, what'd I say about calling me Ms. Jackson?"

"Okay, fine. _Ms. Sally._"

"Better. Now, be good. Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Cya."

"Bye'a, mom."

"..."

"Nico, say something!"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye! Be good."

The second the adults left, Percy said, "Let's go out."

"Seaweed Brain-"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, whatever." Annabeth sighed. "Fine. We'll go out. We'd better not get killed."

"We won't. Trust me."

"Never in a million years, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or any affiliated characters, settings, ideas, themes, et cetera.**


End file.
